


Futa Thoughts

by Mimaoki



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F, Futa, Gay, Lesbian, Masturbation, Other, Splatoon - Freeform, its a futa masturbation fic lol, slow updates kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimaoki/pseuds/Mimaoki
Summary: Girls getting hard and having to deal with the consequences. A Futa Masturbation fic!





	1. Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for coming. I decided to do this because I'm bad at writing more than one character at once, so this lets me revel in single characters and their thoughts! Enjoy.

Eight's mind wouldn't settle. Her mind was drifting multiple ways, and she couldn't sleep no matter how many times she changed position in her bed. No matter how many times she looked at the clock, her mind raced with ideas and fantasies that she herself couldn't ever explain.

She tried counting, she tried distracting herself, she even looked online to find any sort of solution. Nothing. It was a sad feat, since this didn't happen often. Actually, she had never had sleeping issues before this time. It was something she found refuge in, and that always slept comfortably.

It seemed tonight would be different.

Clicking her tongue, Eight rolled over once more. Her arms wrapped around her own torso as she groaned a little. It was frustrating, and yet, she didn't know why.

Eight did debate on calling one of her friends for help, although she didn't want to bother them. Four was a deep sleeper, and Three never really looked at her phone unless she needed to. Off The Hook was probably too caught up in sleep or work, too, and she'd feel bad if she bothered their night.

Making a noise of annoyance, the octoling sat up. The clock beside her said an early time in the morning, but her vision wasn't exactly the best.

It wasn't until she sat up, though, that she noticed the issue at hand. She finally generally understood what the problem was, and why she couldn't sleep at all.  
Eight was incredibly hard, and seemingly aroused without knowing. This was weird for her, since she would usually have the knowledge of when her body reacted to certain things.

Why was she aroused? She couldn't pinpoint a direct reason towards her horniness. Perhaps it was just pent up stress, although that wouldn't exactly make sense, since she doesn't usually get hard when stressed. It confused her to the brim, but perhaps it's what she needed.

Eight shuffled backwards, positioning herself against the wall and removing her nightwear. It was a mildly warm night, so wearing nothing at all wouldn't be an issue. She then stared at her own length for a moment, thinking idly- there it was again, her racing thoughts.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Eight forwarded her hand to hold a firm grip on her dick. She nearly startled herself by the sudden movement, but held a composed posture. All she needed was to clear her head and think about what she would masturbate to.

Usually it wasn't too hard. She had colourful fantasies, usually about either other Agents or her close friends- both were the same people, keep in mind. She held Four and Three upon tall pedestals above her, nearly idolising them like she did with Marina and Pearl.

Sometimes it was about Three. About how calm and composed the inkling was, always knowing what to do and how to act upon it. She was serious, hardworking, and yet such a dear friend. There were times where the two would talk for hours, throughout day and night. They were close.

Even so, Four was close to her too. Maybe not the exact same way Three was, but that was a charming feature. Four was charismatic- she always knew what to say and didn't worry about hardships. She was stable, and decently strong- even if she didn't know it herself. The two liked to go out together to eat, or maybe just lounge about at home. It was a pleasant thing.

They frequented her thoughts as she absentmindedly stroked. The two would touch her a lot- her arms, legs, hips, shoulders, anything. It always sparked something to her, but she wasn't sure what. Even so, she thought about it as she jerked her length. It made her feel something incredible.

"Mmn," Eight moaned gently, her soft voice filling the silent room. Living alone had its perks, but she also wished that one of the two inklings could assist her arousal. She wasn't sure about their sex drives or how often they would masturbate, but she couldn't think that way at the moment. She just needed to get her hardness gone.

A few minutes past of stroking, and Eight had picked up a gradual pace. It was doing her well, and she was emitting small panting noises. To anyone, it would be a cute sight- such an adorable octoling innocently stroking herself to the thought of her friends.

"Gah-" Eight shuddered suddenly, but didn't feel close, "Three.. F-Four.."  
She seemed enveloped in her thoughts. Ideas of the two touching her, playing with her body- it was nearly overwhelming her. Maybe she wanted them both at the same time, maybe she wanted them seperately. Her horny mind couldn't decide.

The octoling slowly became accustomed to thrusting up into her hand. She imagined it to be her cute, small Four, receiving Eight's dick inside of her. Her other hand felt her chest gently, ideas of Three toying with her becoming relevant. She pulled and twisted her nipple, moaning a little louder at the actions.

She wondered how the two would sound beneath her, moaning in bliss at the pleasure that Eight would bring. Four would probably be the loud type, moaning so much that they'd be checked on by the neighbours nextdoor. Three, perhaps, might be composed, but cutely loose when truly in pleasure. She'd be mature with her moaning, not letting out too much but not being completely silent. Both sounded like good outcomes.

Suddenly, the octoling's hips thrusted quicker into her hand. Eight bit her lip softly, moans escaping her at every moment. It was too much, and she knew she'd cum soon. She just had to keep thinking about the two- her friends that she frequently thought about having sex with. The two that made her aroused constantly. Eight was dirty, that was evident.

And then it happened. Spurts of cum flowed out of her, and her moans were long and drawn-out. It was lewd, indeed, and the cleanup routine she performed upon herself was effective afterwards.

After cleaning herself, Eight huffed tiredly. She was thankful it worked, although annoyed that her breathing was so laboured, and tucked herself into her bed comfortably.

Eight looked over at her clock, nodding to herself for a second. Her eyes fluttered shut, finally at peace with herself. Perhaps she was still nude, but it was fine with her.

She was now able to sleep soundly. No more racing thoughts.


	2. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY I DIDNT PROOFREAD THIS OMG  
> it probably seems rushed but this was over two days sO idk???  
> eNjoy

"Goodnight, Four."  
"Gnight, Three!! Sleep well!"

The call ended abruptly, and Four stared at the phone for a moment. She smiled a little to herself shortly afterwards, and put the device on her bedside table.

It was dark outside, although not too late. Around the 6-7pm mark, and Four wasn't sure what to do. Usually, she'd go out and have dinner or something with Eight, but it seemed the octoling was a bit too busy with work to leave her station. And, to make things worse, Three was also quite held up in terms of helping the newfound octolings find their way in Inkopolis.

"Well," Four spoke to herself softly, twirling around her apartment, "Time to catch up on some gaming! Let's go, Squidbeats! I'll beat you this time!"

The inkling often spoke to herself once she was alone- she didn't know how to handle the silence, and made sure there was always something to fill it; this usually meant music or her own voice, evidently.

Sitting herself down in front of her monitor, Four grabbed her controller and set up the game. She whispered small comments to herself, talking about how she couldn't beat a particular song and was going to try to grab the gold at it. Her eyes trained the loading screen determinedly, a smile on her lips.

"I wonder if Marie would like this game," the fourth agent mumbled to herself, a soft blush arising on her face, "I mean, her songs are in here! I already have gold in Tide Goes Out..."

Thoughts of the idol filled Four's mind to the brim, and she instantly felt her body heat up. She didn't know why, but the white-tentacled inkling would always make her feel tense and weak in the legs. Perhaps it was some sort of secondary reaction? She wasn't sure.

Picking the song, Four tried to occupy her drifting ideas onto the music. She pressed the buttons well, and knew her way around the song generally well. This was, until, she messed up a little and restarted.

Clicking her tongue in a challenging sort of manner, the fourth agent held a stern look towards the screen. It was practically like she was staring it down as she clicked her controller frantically.

She continued a few more songs before becoming distracted with herself. Her body was arising in heat, and confusion covered her thoughts for a millisecond.  
"Did thinking of Marie do that..?" Four questioned herself as she got up, putting her controller to the side and sitting on her bed.

"I must really like her.." Four whispered softly, looking down between her thighs at her shorts. She felt them rise slowly, and she focused on her thoughts. It was a little pathetic how easily she was aroused by the idol, because she was so casual around her in person. It was only when she came home after a mission that she needed to jerk one out.

"She looked nice yesterday.." Four felt over her bulge, the fabric not hiding anything at all, "I could've kissed her..."  
The concept developed slowly, and she felt herself a little more hastily. Her eyes misted over, slightly controlled by her arousal already. It was quite pitiful.

Her length finally found a distinct outline through her shorts, and Four could practically pump herself that way. She contemplated on taking her shorts off, but particular thoughts occupied her train of thought- what would Marie do?

Marie would be dominant, surely. She'd touch Four all over, teasing her weak spots, making her emit noises of pleasure. The idol would find Four's little- but throbbing and thick- secret, and manage to do so much to it. Sucking, licking, fucking- all of the above and more.

The thoughts pushed Four to stroke herself- and at a fast pace, too. She didn't hesitate to stay at a hasty pace, and she definitely wasn't messing about. Her mind was filled to the brim of just Marie, her heart thumping fast and her eyes closed shut.

"Marie.. M-Marie.." Four repeated the idol's name over and over, seemingly making a chant out of it. Her arousal had most likely taken over her, and she wasn't able to think properly when such a thing happened. Four could go crazy off of her own horniness, and sometimes she found herself doing embarrassing things to satisfy herself.

Picking up her pace, Four lent back a little, pumping her restricted cock continuously. A few droplets of pre-cum had escaped through the fabric, making it easier for her to masturbate. It was a lewd sight indeed, and Four wished that Marie could watch her.

"Nngh.." Four groaned, close to her release, yet still evergoing with her dedicated fast-pace. She was commonly quick with her masturbation- she liked to overwhelm herself and make her body moan constantly. It was a cute quirk of hers.

"Gah-" Four stopped her hand, not allowing herself to cum just yet. Her panting grew slightly, and her eyes drifted to her restricted length. It was throbbing and twitching against the confinements, wanting nothing more than to be exposed.

The inkling inhaled softly, before taking off her tight shorts and allowing her cock to bounce to attention.

Moving quickly, Four got up and looked around her drawers. She grabbed her dildo swiftly before bounding back to her bed, rolling onto it with a sense of giddiness.  
"Okay.." Four positioned herself on her back, spreading her legs, "it should already be wet enough to go inside.. so.."

Four lifted up her balls softly, finding her small pussy underneath and toying with it a little. She felt her wetness grow more and more, and she decided it was enough.   
Positioning the dildo at her entrance, she placed her free hand around her cock and started stroking at he same time she inserted the toy inside of her.

Her face flushed quickly, eyes shutting so she could imagine Marie more authentically. She always masturbated to the idea of the idol having her own cock, and wished for her to just fuck her already. It made her ache so painfully much.

Her pace picked up nearly as soon as she started masturbating again, and she loved the feeling of overwhelming herself once more. Everything she was feeling was crashing into her tide by tide, and she felt absolutely wonderful.

The feeling in the inkling's stomach that she had been feeling the entirety of the experience began to steadily grow, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Strings of moans and whines kept escaping her, and she couldn't hold back much longer. She did all she could, but her efforts were put to bad use. 

"M-Marie~!" Four squealed, pulling the toy out of her as she came. Her dick twitched excitedly, finally releasing, and the girl began panting heavily after the experience. She looked over at her clock slightly before calming her body down.

After cleaning herself off, the Fourth agent turned off her light and snuggled into bed. The experience left dreams of the idol dancing in her mind, and she couldn't help but unconsciously smile at such a fact. It couldn't be helped. 

The Agent was obsessed with her, afterall.


	3. Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh im sorry for the wait? i was gonna do three but i couldn't think of anything h

Final Fest nights were.. something. Cephalopods alike were partying hard, and all she could really do was stay back until the last night. She didn't really have to perform as much as Off The Hook anyway.

She leant back against the sofa, watching live performances of different teams go against one another. It seemed Order had the lead, but it was only the first night, so her hopes weren't too high.

Another team compilation came up, and she watched quietly. It was a team that was fairly known, and had caught Marie's attention recently. Why? Well, it was because Agent Four was involved in it. She had started rising to the top, and was quite different from when Marie met her.

Now she was a little more mature- still had decent hygiene and her willpower to fight hard, though. Sometimes she would visit Marie and Callie, seeing how they were, and the idol would.. notice things. Many different things

Things like how Four would smile at her at any given moment, how she would laugh at her jokes. How everytime, without fail, Four would let a small wink escape her before leaving them once more. It caught the green idol's heart, and she didn't know how to react.

The fight ended as Marie was lost in her thoughts. Four had won for Team Chaos, which was expected- but.. at the victory screen, Four winked at the camera, a smug smirk on her face.

Marie's heart jumped. She inhaled sharply once more, her hands gripping her thighs. The small gesture did wonders to her, truly, but this was only because of how Marie thought after the action was made.

If Callie wasn't there everytime Four visited them at the outpost, everything would be different. Marie would be all over Four- telling her how much it pained her of how she was teased. Marie would even tease her in response, grabbing her hips and perhaps meeting their lips together.

Yes, Marie had.. perverted thoughts. Many. Mainly about the yellow inkling- all about the yellow inkling, actually. And it riled her up so much.

The idol shuffled in her seat, her hands at her waistband. She could.. just watch Four play.. and maybe play with herself for a bit. Why not? It's not like Callie or anyone alike was home.

So, that's what she did.

She pulled her shorts off, along with her laced panties underneath. This left her in her shirt, which represented Team Order- obviously. Another match came on, and Marie watched intently. It was Four's team, once more, and Marie smiled devilishly.

A hand moved to her length, and she gripped tightly. A short breath escaped her, and as the timer counted to one, she began pumping.

The camera focused on Four at the beginning, and this made her pace fast. Whenever it cut off of Four, she would go slower, teasing herself. All the while, Marie would let out moans and soft noises. Sometimes, she would let out the specific number of the agent, and it would become shaky. Her cock would twitch with every moment that Four was on screen, and it was becoming painfully good.

After a while- most likely two minutes- the Now or Never music came on. Marie instantly fastened her hand, the movement becoming wary on her wrist. She bit her lip, watching Four comeback from a splat and absolutely eliminate the opposite team.

"F.. Four~" Marie whispered to herself, her free hand moving to her mouth as she slipped a finger inside. She was becoming desperate, and thoughts of Four underneath her became evident.

Her body tensed, and the last ten seconds sounded on the match. Every second was a rough pull on her cock, and she whined as the finishing screen came on.  
Unable to watch Four anymore, Marie leant back entirely and continued to jerk off. She continued with a fairly fast pace, and as she reached her climax, she said one word.

"Four~!!"

Marie huffed, her cum coating her hand as she had covered her tip at the right moment. She didn't move her body, but she reached for a tissue to the side to clean her hand.

Once clean, she just laid there, legs slightly spread as her cock could rest. Perhaps tomorrow, when she was performing during splatfest hours, she would see her cute Agent Four and wink at her the same way she did to Marie.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h... her!  
> i'll be doing callie next (probably), so stay tuned!!

Octolings. They were new to the overground, yet Three knew them well. They had always been the enemy, and that was the issue that the agent had been facing. She couldn't seem to trust any of them, even if they were the kindest creatures around. It was just.. how she felt.

Although, after having been in the metro for a while, she had found a liking towards one octoling individual. Eight. Eight was adorable, organised, and absolutely a previous killing machine. Did that stop Three? No. Three was completely lovestruck by Eight, and nothing could really change that.

Though, she needed to figure out octolings and their nature. That's why she was here.

In front of her laptop.

Looking at a porn site.

Now! This wasn't because Three was a pervert. Or was it? Well, who knows. She just didn't see the appeal in looking at boring websites that just described the nature and culture of octolings, especially since she wasn't one for reading.

And, if she looked at porn, she would understand both anatomy and vocals from octolings. Isn't that great? It's great.

One had was on the mouse, and the other was between Three's exposed legs. Of course, as an agent, she was usually quite occupied- and pent up- so she didn't have time to do these things. But, since she had an 'excuse', this could.. work out.

Her hand was resting on her dick, her face covered in fascination as she looked at the thumbnails. The tag 'octoling girl' was highly searched, and had many results. Multiple were solos, many were of girls getting pounded, and some were even lesbian displays. She might've even seen some futanari things.

Clicking on 'octoling girl- solo #43' and starting up the video, her heart thumped in her chest. Of course, the video buffered for a second, but then it began.

This girl wasn't recognisable, but she was incredibly pretty. Her face was littered with freckles, and her body was soft and seemingly curvy. She looked nothing like a pornstar, but at the same time, that wasn't a bad thing. It was an amazing thing- for Three, at least.

"Um, so-" the female on the video spoke softly, and Three's hand wrapped around her cock instantly, "I've done.. a few of these before but. I hope you enjoy another..!"

And so, the octoling began lubing her fingers up with her saliva, coating the digets slowly but seductively. Three bit her lip, suddenly beginning to jerk off as she watched intently. She couldn't help it.

Then, the girl began inserting her fingers inside of her. At first, it was one, and she made a small noise of pleasure from it. The moan was different from what Three had heard in terms of inkling girls, but that just made it even more arousing.  
After a while, she added a second, her fingers evidently curling inside of her. Her free hand grabbed at her leg, spreading them manually herself.

Three whined, her pace quickening as she squeezed her dick. She kept imagining Eight to be the girl on screen, and she wanted to desperately touch Eight the way that the octoling girl did with herself.

"H.. Here," the girl seemed to have stretched herself out, "can you see it? I'm really stretched for you."  
Three tilted her head back, the words fretting to her mind as she continued to pump at her cock. The octoling then said a few more words, sometimes moaning in between, before inserting a third finger.

The video definitely wasn't close to ending, but Three was. She could feel it coming closer and closer, but she didn't know how to stop her hand from moving up and down her length. It felt too good- the octoling looked too good. At the moment, the girl seemed to be whining as she was grabbing for a toy.

That was it.

Three came with a shortened moan, a small whine of 'eight' on her lips as she did. Her grip on her thigh tightened.  
Her cum generally went over herself, making a rather large mess, but it didn't seem to bother the agent.

She paused the video, saved the tab, and turned off her laptop. Perhaps tomorrow she would have to continue it. And maybe, just maybe, she would have to ask a certain agent on a date afterwards.


End file.
